


Together Alone

by LarryDidTheDo



Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: 2014 Liam, 2014 Zayn, Cruise, Depressed Louis, F/F, M/M, Married Zayn Malik/Liam Payne, Older Harry, Older Louis, Punk Cara
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 05:40:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6553159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarryDidTheDo/pseuds/LarryDidTheDo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>About Louis Tomlinson, a lonely 33 years old businessman who's life only ever consisted of business, money and his parents having spent none of his entire childhood with him, apart from some birthdays, who decides to take a break of his dreary, finance-focused time by living on a cruise for singles over 30 and under 50. At first, he really disapproves showing his weakness so obviously to the world outside of his bubble and participating in such a ridiculous event organized by cheesy managers, but, eventually he ends up meeting the oh so lovely and breathtaking Harry Styles, who happens to be in a similar situation containing loneliness and a dream coming true falsely. After discovering even more resemblances in a short time, compared to Louis' many attempts on finding someone able to help him in his isolation, they notice some more tension between them and have the mutual urge to be with the other for a lifetime...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together Alone

Chapter Is Planned But Not Written Out Yet


End file.
